Lovci stínů
Lovci stínů, také známí jako Nefilim, jsou tajná rasa zrozena z lidí s andělskou krví. Jsou to pozemští válečníci anděla Raziela. Jsou speciálně vycvičení ke kontrole světa Stínů, stejně tak k hlídání démonů a podsvěťanů žijících v tomto světě. Bez ustání bojovali s démonickými silami po více než tisíc let, za tu dobu si vytvořili svou vlastní kulturu a civilizaci za branami lidské společnosti. Jejich cílem je udržet mír ve světě Stínů a skrývat jej před civilisty, zatímco chrání obyvatele obou světů. Navzdory původu jsou lovci stínů smrtelní a zranitelní, nicméně jejich andělská krev jim dovoluje používat andělské runy, které jim dávají speciální schopnosti daleko za hranicí lidskosti. Historie Podle Bible jsou Nefilim potomci lidí a andělů, ačkoliv jejich existence je dosud nejistá. Podle Kodexu lovců stínů anděl Raziel řekl, že Jonathan a jeho nový druh budou Nefilim, jak praví Bible. I přes tvorbu těchto písemností, nejsou žádné oficiální zdroje toho, co se ten den stalo. Stvoření Tisíc let zpátky, těsně po miléniu, Zemi začali napadat skupiny démonů. Během doby, kdy křižáci začali své první výpravy, věřili, že za zimních měsíců křižák Jonathan přivolal Raziela. Ale mnozí lidé věřili, že to byl čaroděj, který ho ve skutečnosti povolal. Jonathan prosil Raziela, aby pomohl zachránit lidstvo. Vědom si upřímnosti a vznešenosti jeho přání, nabídl anděl, že smíchá svou krev s krví Jonathana v Poháru smrti, a nechá jej vypít. Raziel potom dal Jonathanovi další dva nástroje smrti, Šedou knihu a pojmenoval jej Lovec stínů jako symbol jeho změny. Krátce poté více mužů i žen pilo z poháru smrti a stávali se také válečníky Nefilim. Brzy začali být známí jako Lovci stínů stejně jako Jonathan, první jejich druhu. I jejich děti a děti jejich dětí zdědily po rodičích jejich andělskou krev a samy se stali Nefilim. Rok 1234 je významné datum mezi lovci stínů - společně s mottem Nefilim je napsáno u základů sochy stojící u vchodu do Kostěného města v New Yorku. Jedenácté a třinácté století je také citováno v Kodexu jako začátek a vrchol zvýšení podpory rasy Nefilim, kdy noví členové byli nabíraní a rekrutovaní po smrti prvních lovců stínů, a tyto dva časové body ukazují na dobu napsání prvního vydání Kodexu. Předpokládá se, že poprvé byl kodex napsán Jonathanem Lovcem stínů a druhý odhad je založen na moderním výzkumu a výpočetních technikách. Démonická epidemie Jednou tato démonická nákaza téměř vyhubila Lovce stínů. O tomto tématu se učilo při hodinách historie v Akademii Lovců stínů. Viktoriánská éra V roce 1872 Lovci stínů napsali první Úmluvu, která byla prvním krokem v mírovém vyjednávání z Podsvěťany. V roce 1878 se lovci v Londýnském institutu postavili Magistrovi a jeho hodinové armádě. Jejich plán byl vytvořit novou rasu napůl Nefilim a napůl démonů s prvním z jejich druhu Tessou Grayovou spoléhajíc na její neznámé schopnosti - jedna z nich byla síla Proměny, zděděná po jejím otci/démonovi Eidolonovi. Magistrův plán ztroskotal kvůli spojení sil Londýnské rady s čarodějem Magnusem Banem. 20. století Kdysi většina Nefilských žen nebyla lovkyněmi, ale byly přiřazeny k domácím pracím jako vaření a výchova mladých lovců stínů. Také tu ale byli ženy v oboru zdokonalování run, výrobě zbraní a ve výuce boje - ale jen pár z nich byly opravdu válečnice. Byla tu generace žijící na konci 19. století, ve které byla i Marysa Lightwoodová a Jocelyn Frayová a ta byla první, kdy byly ženy trénovány k boji stejně jako muži. V roce 1991se stala velká tragédie zvaná Povstání, která se udála během podepsání Dohod. Skupina vzbouřenců nazývaných Kruh (vedena Valentýnem Morgensternem) si myslela, že Rada a Spolek jsou zastaralí a potřebují změnu. Obhajovali myšlenku znásobení řad tím, že dají obyčejným lidem napít z Poháru smrti, a tak by se znovu sjednotili do armády proti Podsvěťanům. Během podepisování plánovali vyvraždit neozbrojené Podsvěťany stejně tak jako Lovce stínů, kteří by chtěli vzdorovat a bránit Podsvěťany. Nakonec ale byli zastaveni převahou Podsvěťanské posily, které varovala Valentýnova žena Jocelyn a jeho parabátai Lucián. Navzdory Kruhu, byly Dohody přesto podepsány. 21. století V roce 2007 se Valentýn vrátil a plánoval vyhladit stávající lovce, kteří se mu postaví na odpor, a chtěl obnovit řady lovců stínů tím, že vyvolá znovu anděla Raziela. Přivolal armádu démonů a vypustil je na Alicante a začala velká bitva nazývána Velká válka a skončila velkým počtem mrtvých na obou stranách. Valentýn byl konečně poražen a do pekla byl odveden samotným Razielem. Po jeho smrti nicméně jeho syn Sebastián Morgenstern šel v jeho stopách, ačkoliv tedy jinou cestou. S pomocí Lilith Sebastián plánoval začít válku a chtěl vládnout lidskému světu s armádou Temných lovců stínů, kteří byli zkažení Lilithinou krví a pekelným kalichem. Sebastián přinutil ke změně velký počet Nefilim a ještě více jich zabil během invaze na Idris, to začalo být nazýváno jako Temná válka. Když byl Sebastián úplně poražen, už bylo pozdě, protože většina lovců stínů, kteří se shromáždili v Alicante, byli už vyvraždění. Na záchranu jejich populace se rada rozhodla znovu otevřít Akademii a rekrutovat více civilů ke změně pohárem. Během války Sličný lid zradil Lovce stínů a byli tedy viněny ze škod udělaných Nefilim a Praetor Lupus. Takže už nemohli mít válečníky ani armádu nebo zbraně bez povolení Rady. Pokud bude vílí rytíř ozbrojen bez povolení, může být na místě zabit. Podmínky rozčílily Vílí rasu a Magnus Bane Lovce stínů za toto rozhodnutí kritizoval (Víly se budou chtít pomstít). Dohoda byla známa jako Chladný mír. Škola lovců stínů tedy byla znovu otevřena. Domov Idris Je země Lovců stínů a je chráněna démonními věžemi, díky kterým démoni nemohou vejít dovnitř. Jediná možnost je dát krev démona zevnitř na démonní věže a je to prakticky nemožné. Idris se nachází ve střední Evropě, je to malá země mezi Francií a Německem s ochrannými kouzly a hlídkou všude kolem hranic, která zabraňuje civilistům vstoupit dovnitř. A když se snaží překročit hranice, jsou jednoduše přemístěni na druhou stranu hranic země, aniž by si toho všimli. Idris je z velké části les, plný upířích doupat a smeček vlkodlaků. Jsou tam hory, které mohou být překročeny jen na vrcholu léta, jinak byste umrzli k smrti. Je tam malý systém vesnic skrz celý Idris, nejsou příliš velká a jsou úzce seskupená kolem jednoho města – Alicante neboli Skleněného města. Nefunguje tam žádná technika. Alicante Je to jediné a tedy hlavní město Idrisu, občas nazývané Skleněné město kvůli přítomnosti démonních věží na ochranu před útoky démonů, které odráží světlo a vypadají potom jako sklo. Město samotné je poháněno kouzelným světlem. Domy ve městě jsou tvořeny z Erasu. Gard, místo setkání Rady, stojí na kopci na vrcholku města, celé dokola je obklopeno rodinnými sídly lovců stínů a samotné Rady. Po celém městě jsou obchody prodávající širokou škálu zbraní a oblečení. Politika Nefilim následují striktní sadu zásad podle Kodexu a Spolku. Těchto mnoho pravidel a ustanovení musí být plněno. Spolek Hlavní organizace Nefilim vedena Radou a Konzulem, což je nejvýše postavený úředník. Spolek udržuje zákon a rozhoduje o důležitých záležitostech týkajících se Nefilim. Všichni členové Spolku mají právo zasahovat do záležitostí Spolku. Když se lovec stane dospělým (18 let), musí se rozhodnout, zda složí přísahu Spolku a stane se plnoprávným členem, nebo opustí svůj život a prostě odejde. Členové Spolku jsou rozděleni do menších skupin v různých zemích a ve všech státech v Americe a Austrálii po celém světě. Mají Instituty, které slouží k udržení moci a každý aktivní lovec se jim zodpovídá. Zatímco tyhle regionální skupiny fungují nezávisle na Spolku a mají právo na vlastní uskupení, jak se jim zlíbí, jsou stále pod kontrolou Spolku. Stejné to je pro mladé Lovce stínů, jejichž rodiče Spolek opustili. Každých šest let do plnoletosti se spolek ptá dítěte, zda se k nim chce přidat a stát se lovcem. Když dítě bude odpovídat ne po celou dobu (3 tázání) tak je svobodné, ale kdykoliv během těch osmnácti let může dítě jít do jakéhokoliv Institutu a žádat o výcvik. Úmluva Je to systém dodržovaný ve Spolku a obsahuje zákony, kterými se řídí Lovci i Podsvěťani. Úmluva chrání práva lovců, aby mohli udržovat vztahy mezi Spolkem a Podsvětím a lidským světem v rovnováze, a také slibuje, že Svět stínů zůstane ukryt před civily. Dohody Fungují společně s Úmluvou a souhlasí, že budou dodržovány ve Světě stínů a nařizují Lovcům a Podsvěťanům ochranu civilů. Skupina Podsvěťanů v souladu s dohodami souhlasí, že nikdy neukážou podstatu Světa stínů civilům. Dohody jsou podepisovány každých patnáct let vyslanci každé rasy. Světové vztahy Zatímco Lovci žijí na Idrisu a nespadají pod autoritu smrtelníků, jsou stále technicky vzato lidé a občané zemí světa mimo Idris, takže patří pod zákony obyčejného světa. Dělají smlouvy s jinými státy. Londýnská monarchie je blízko k Lovcům stínů a mají s nimi dohodu, že Lovci stínů udržují Anglii v bezpečí. V USA ministerstvu oddělení války a spravedlnosti pracují převážně Lovci stínů. Kultura Jako v každé společnosti si i Nefilim vytvořili vlastní tradice a zvyky, na které nespadají zákony. Mise Hlavním cílem Nefilim je bojovat a ukončit invazi démonů a jsou vysíláni do každého konce světa, aby s nimi bojovali. Jejich boj pokračuje i po smrti, kdy jejich kosti a popel jsou použity na stavbu budov v Tichém městě jako magická ochrana a zásoba energie pro Tiché bratry. Mimoto jsou lovci stínů vázáni k ochraně míru a ochraně smrtelníků před nadpřirozenými jevy. Život Většina lovců stráví jejich mládí jako bojovníci. Výjimkou je pouze pokud se lovci přidají k řádu Tichých bratrů nebo Železných sester. Bratři slouží jako ochránci jejich poznatků a vědomostí a také jako knihovníci, vědci a příležitostní léčitelé a obývají Tiché město. Sestry vytváří zbraně a jsou ochránci Adamasu, svatého kovu, který jim dal Raziel, a obývají Adamantovou citadelu. Náboženství Nephilim neuznávají žádné lidské náboženství, ale jsou spřízněni s každou lidskou vírou. Každý z nich má povoleno věřit, v co chce. Někteří vidí svůj vlastní život a náboženství jako samostatné vyznání. A také mají své vlastní vyznání ohledně andělů, démonů a Pekla a všichni vyznávají jejich stvořitele Raziela, ale i tak stále nefilská vědomost pochází ze smrtelných příběhů a legend a občas ovlivňuje skutečnou světovou víru. Každé lidské náboženství se částečně bojí války s démony, nicméně se neočekává od lidí, že by bojovali s démony, i když se v jejich náboženství s démony a jinými zlými bytostmi bojuje. Jejich vůdci občas asistují nefilim, kteří jsou vyzbrojeni do války s démony, tak dlouho dokud lovci stínů nezasahují do jejich náboženství. Smlouvy a vztahy jsou ustálené mezi nefilim a představenými z každého náboženství. Podepisují spolu tajné úmluvy, že budou poskytovat zbraně pro lovce výměnou za ochranu před démony a Nefilim mají možnost vstoupit do jakýchkoliv svatých budov a míst, kde mají uschované schránky s vybavením. Nejstarší z těchto míst je bazilika di Sant’Ambrogio v Milánu, postavena před pět seti lety. Slavnosti Zatímco většina lovců typicky nezasahuje do lidských kulturních tradic a nemají žádné svátky jako vánoce nebo díkůvzdání, někteří je přijali do svého života bez náboženského podtextu. Trénink Lovci stínů bývají trénováni od mladého věku jejich rodiči nebo jejich mentory a mohou trénovat v akademii v Idrisu nebo v Institutech ve světě. Děti si mohou zvolit trénink od deseti let, nebo mohou odmítnout a budou z rodiny posláni pryč. Ale od té doby se pravidla změnili. Když je to adoptované dítě, tak se z něj může stát lovec pomocí vypití krve. Po ukončení jejich tréninku je tradice, že lovec odcestuje do jiného institutu naučit se jiné zvyky nefilim. Bitva Jsou tu variace zbraní a vybavení, které jsou používány lovci. Většina je vyrobena z materiálu na zabíjení démonů a některé jsou vytvořeny z Adamasu kovaného železnými sestrami. Nejvíce používaná jsou Andělská ostří, hlavní zbraně nefilim z adamasu volající po andělských jmen k získání k přístupu pravé síly zbraní. K tomu si někteří lovci mohou vybrat i nějakou zbraň jako meče, luky, sekery a mnoho dalších. Nefilim mají také zařízení jako senzory a portály, které dělají jejich práci snazší. Každá ze specializací je ale slabá proti nějakému druhu. Svaté železo je efektivní proti vílám, stříbrný prášek a kulky jsou skvělé proti lykantropům, svatá voda a svaté symboly jsou určené proti upírům, a démoni jsou zranitelní andělskými zbraněmi. Ceremonie a Rituály Narození Nově narození lovci mají na sobě kouzla, která chrání jejich mysl před vlivem démonů. Tyto rituály chrání lovce před démonními vizemi a posednutím. Je nutný jen pro ty, kteří jsou v nebezpečí, takže lidé s krví lovců, co nejsou označení démony jsou vychovávány mezi normálními lidmi a nemají žádné potuchy o tom kdo jsou a nejsou tím kouzlem nijak postižené. Rituály jsou prováděny Tichými bratry a Železnými sestrami. Krev nefilim je velice dominantní, když má lovec dítě s jakýmkoliv jiným druhem, dítě bude pořád hlavně nefilim. Jediná výjimka je když je jeden z rodičů víla, některé charakteristické znaky víl můžou přetrvat na dítěti, nebo démoni jako je Tessa Greyová, ale to je velice vzácné, protože po křížení s démony děti obvykle umírají. Když tohle míšení pokračuje, pomalu znaky cizích ras zmizí, až v dalších generacích vymizí úplně. Runy Lovcům byly dány runy andělem Razielem a všechny jsou napsány v knize Spolku a zkopírovány do Šedé knihy. Tyhle znamení se používají na kůži lovců a dávají jim jiné schopnosti a efekty. Clary Frayová, lovkyně stínů s výjimečným množstvím andělské krve, zjistila, že může vytvořit nové runy a vyvolat staré runy, které nebyli dány Razielem. Když mladý lovec začíná svůj výcvik deseti letech, tak obdrží svou první runu (Voyancovu runu) ve formální ceremonii vytvořenou Tichými bratry. V některých případech si nefilim zvolí nastoupit do řad v pozdějším věku, obdrží tedy runu později. Další speciální případ je přijetí jiného znamení, které se obvykle dává poprvé, když je dítě slabé či nemocné. Parabatai Parabatai je termín pro dva lovce stínů, kteří bojují po boku toho druhého. Tito lovci jsou partneři a nejspíš k sobě mají citově blíž. Lovci mají možnost si vybrat svého parabataie před osmnáctinami, nebo po osmnáctinách (možnost volby pokračuje) , fakticky to že máš parabataie je neobvyklé i mezi Nephilim. Runy nakreslené parabataiem jsou silnější, než kdyby je nakreslil někdo jiný a jsou runy, které mohou být nakresleny pouze parabataiem na propojení jejich sil. Je zakázáno, aby se do sebe zamilovali dva parabatai, ale pokud se to stane tak jsou násilně rozděleni. Většina lovců stínů nemá parabataie, takže to není obvyklé. V životě lovců mohou mít pouze jednoho parabataie, i když jejich partner zemře. Svatby Svatební barva je zlatá. Ženy lovců nosí zlaté oblečení a muži černé ceremoniální zbroje označené zlatými runami. Svatba se uskuteční v Síni Dohod v Alicante. Po svatbě je prsten daný ženě rodinou při zasnoubení vrácen. Lovci se potom označí permanentními runami lásky a pochopení skrze jejich srdce a dlaň, stvrdí tak jejich lásku a oddanost jeden druhému. Stejná pohlaví jsou také uznávána v Idrisu ale jen pokud je rituál udělán v jiné zemi, kde je to povoleno. Svatby mezi rasami Vztahy s civily nebo s jinými rasami jsou zakázané Spolkem. Nicméně lovci mohou být s kýmkoliv z Podsvěta, jen jednoduše nemohou být oddáni ceremonií lovců stínů, protože Podsvětané nemohou přijímat runy, což je součástí. Jiné formy svatby s Podsvěťany jsou povoleny jakožto svatba v kostele, vílí ceremonie, ale některé tyto ceremonie nejsou známé mezi lovci stínů. Aby bylo možný sňatek mezi lovcem stínů a civilem, tak lovec musí opustit Spolek a stát se jím také, a musí být zbaven run. Jsou tu tři pravidla, které musí dodržovat. První, lovec nesmí kontaktovat jiného lovce, kterého znal včetně své rodiny. Za druhé nemohou požádat spolek o pomoc. A za třetí Spolek má stále právo vzít jim dítě, ale mohou svému dítěti Spolek pomluvit, ti se budou dítěte ptát zda se k nich nechce přidat každých šest let do jeho osmnácti let. Nicméně tomuhle se můžou vyhnout, pokud se ten člověk chce stát lovcem. Během prvních dnů Nefilim, kdy nábor a posilování řad byla prioritou, svatby s lidmi byly podporovány. Nicméně potom, co populace lovců začala být stabilní, Spolek roku 1400 odmítnul vůdcům Institutů schopnost vytvořit nové lovce bez svolení, od té doby žádný systém pro hodnocení nebyl vytvořen, nejvíce požadavků poté bylo tedy odmítnuto. Svatby s civilem byly úplně zakázány Radou v roce 1599, během kterého se lovci stali mnohem izolovanějšími od civilů. Tahle izolace přetrvala a pokračuje a i přes formu vztahů nefilim s civily pokračuje po generace dopředu. V roce 1804 zákon zakazující smíšené manželství byl zrušen, nicméně manželství je stále odsuzované. Proměna Je to proces, při kterém se ze smrtelníka stane lovec, když se napije z Poháru smrti. Možnost je volná pro milence a adoptované děti lovců stínů, a v některých vzácných případech, i když civil má Zrak a zájem stát se lovcem stínů, ale to je vzácné. Pohár byl používán k vytvoření nových lovců po roky, když jejich hodnost a populace byli vyčerpány. Civilové, kteří prošli proměnou a stali se lovci, si mohli určit vlastní příjmení nebo jen převzali jedno ze starých nefilských jmen (jména, která nemají žádného živého vlastníka po několik let). Nicméně pití z Poháru smrti je nebezpečné a ne vždy zabere. Potřebují speciální sílu a odolnost a musí být široce testováni, takže někteří nepřežijí proměnu. Většinou to funguje na spíš dětech,než na dospělých. V jednu dobu rada zvažovala snížení věku, kdy dítě může povolit svou Proměnu, a snížila to ze čtrnácti na dvanáct. Protože tento risk a Spolek byl kritizován, apelovalo se na Radu, že během schválení by se měl civil vzdělávat a studovat kulturu lovců. Když byl pohár ztracen a věřilo se, že zničen v pozdějším dvacátém století, nefilim věřili, že proměna se už neuskuteční, dokud nebyl pohár nalezen a vrácen po téměř dvaceti letech. Po temné válce roku 2007 byl Spolek zoufalý z vyčerpání jejich řad a tak znovu otevřeli akademii pro nové rekruty, kteří obsahovali i smrtelníky změněné nebo připravované na proměnu, aby se z nich stali lovci. Trest Když je dokázaná vina a porušení zákonů, lovec může být zbaven run. Akt zrady je trestán za spolupráci s démony, tento akt může být doprovázen násilnou změnou viníka na Zavrženého, stejně tak odebrání jeho rodinných run a sebrání rodinného jména patřícího do nefilské historie. Smrt Lovci občas umřou mladí, kvůli boji s démony. Tradiční barvou smutečního brnění je bílá, na rozdíl od smrtelníků, kteří mají černou, ale ta je barvou boje pro jejich oblečení s rudými runami. K úctě smrti je hodně z nich spáleno a jejich ostatky jsou později pohřbeny. Ti, kteří zemřou v Idrisu, jsou tradičně pochováni v nekropoli za zdmi Alicante, kde mnoho starých rodin lovců nemají jen náhrobky, ale velké rodinné hrobky a mauzolea. Ti, kteří zemřou mimo Idris jsou pochováni v kostnici, které tvoří poschodí tichého města, o trochu menší než hřbitovy v Idris. Jejich vyschlá těla jsou spálená a změněná v popel a použita k posílení mramorových sloupů. Tišší bratři mají povinnost nad mrtvými v obou lokacích, nicméně ti, jejichž smrt není považována za čestnou jakožto sebevražda, kriminalita nebo zrůdy jsou okamžitě pohřbeny v jiných místech, jako jsou křižovatky v Idrisu mimo Brocelinský les. Během pohřbu, nebo když zemře, jiný lovec řekne jeho jméno se slovy: „ Ave Atque vale“ vzaté z poemu Catullusova, která znamená poslední rozloučení řečena v latině. Předtím než jsou posláni na spálení, se těla lovců obdarují žalozpěvy a ti, kteří s mrtvým zůstanou, mohou říct svá poslední slova. Oči mrtvých lovců stínů jsou ucpány bílým hedvábím a on je ponechán odpočívat s rukama přes hruď. Andělské ostří je jim vloženo do pravé ruky přes srdce. Odlišnost pohřebních rituálů záleží na části světa, ve které se scházejí. Vyznamenání Někteří lovci za sebou nechají odkaz, který se zapíše do historie. Historické postavy jako Jonathan nebo anděl Raziel jsou mezi lovci velmi známé, ale během staletí se stali i události, které udali směr historie. Tapiserie té historie a památníky mohou být stvořeni k jejich uctění. Nedávné velké skutky jako vítězství ve válce mohou být námětem k vytvoření takovýchto věcí. Například Smrtelná válka a Temná válka, tapiserie byla udělána po Smrtelné válce a ukazuje postavu Valentýna, který vyvolává Raziela a Clary Frayovou, která zmařila jeho plány. Po okrajích na křižovatce blízko Brocelinského lese, kde jsou kriminálníci a sebevrazi typicky pohřbeni, byla postavena nekropole pro Temné, jako jejich poslední místo k odpočinku něco jako monument k připomenutí vítězství nad Sebastianovými plány a také jako kaple pro ty, kteří kdysi byli lovci stínů. Další zapamatovatelné části nefilské historie pro tyto tapiserie byli vytvořeny pro zapamatování prvních Dohod, bitvě o Shanghai a radě v Buenos Aires. Motto Nefilské motto je "Facilis descensus Averno" nebo "Descensus Averno facilis est" , které v latině znamená „Sestup do pekla je snadný.“ Vzáno z Virgilské básně the Aeneid. Barvy Barvy mají jiný význam pro lovce stínů než pro civily. Černá je barva zbroje, bílá je pro smuteční obřady, zlatá je pro svatby a červená je ceremoniální. Démonní věže také září jinou barvou podle předávané zprávy: zlatá je pro oslavy, červená označuje magii, která může být také jako nebezpečí a modrá je barva Dohod. Rudé runy jsou také znakem smutku a válce, to byla barva použitá na Temné lovce stínů. Známé Nefilské rodiny Tradičně nejvíc rodinných jmen (prakticky anglických) jsou složeny a odrážejí něco o významu rodiny, nebo podle prvního z rodu, který jméno vybral. * Aldertree * Ashdown * Balogh * Beauvale * Bellefleur * family * Blackwell * Branwell * Carstairs * Cartwright * Chaudhury * Dieudonne * Fairchild * Featherstone * Freeman * Gladstone * Gonzales * Graymark * Hayward * Herondale * Highsmith * Hightower * Kaidou * Kanuni * Ke * Kingsmill * Kriegsmesser * Lightwood * Longford * Lovelace * von Mainz * Makepeace * Malhotra * Mayhew * Mendoza * Merryweather * Midwinter * Montclaire * Monteverde * Morgenstern * Nightshade * Nightwine * Pangborn * Penhallow * Pontmercy * Ravenscar * Rocio * Rosales * Rosewain * Safar * Scarsbury * Sedgewick * Silverhood * Starkweather * Thrushcross * Townsend * Trueblood * Turan * Velez * Verlac * Wang * Wayland * Wrayburn * Whitelaw * Youngblood Zajímavosti Termín „Lovci stínů“ vybral ve skutečnosti editor Cassandry Clare. Reference Kategorie:Rasy Kategorie:Lovci stínů